The Consequences of Losing A Bet
by DarkGiggle
Summary: drabbles: C1: Izaya & Shizuo "the original Otaku dream girl." Very mild T. C2: Izuo. another loss for Shizuo. Rated T. C3:1 of 2. Izaya lost. Very mild M. C4: 2 of 2. Izaya lost. K.
1. Chapter 1

The Consequences of Losing A Bet

By DarkGiggle

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, don't sue! Warning: Drabble.

… ! … ! … ! …

The fake fangs, a long green wig and two little horns wouldn't bother him. Really they won't. The tiger striped go-go boots would be annoying but he could deal with them. It wasn't like he would actually be walking around in them. What made him glare was what still lay on the bed waiting for him. Gritting he's teeth he spit out, "You're joking right, flea?"

At the headboard of the bed, with a pseudo calm in place, Izaya grinned wickedly. "A bet is a bet Shizu-chan. You lost, pay up."

Not budging an inch the blonde glared. Red eyes, tinted with an unholy glee met his slate colored orbs unflinchingly and expectant. Finally he griped, "But why her?" as he moved to start taking off his clothes.

Even with the informant's gaze glued to every inch of well-explored flesh he answered, "Because even if you're strong like Shinobu, you're too sexy to waste on a boring school uniform like that. Plus you should feel honored, she's awesome."

Shizuo's flushed face colored further from that comment and some of his reluctance of putting on the tiger striped bikini lessened. It took distressingly little time to put on the whole outfit and although the sharp tent in the other's pants should have been encouraging it wasn't. That much interest meant this wouldn't be the first and last time. "There. Happy now fl-"

"Ah ah!" the brunet interrupted. "That's not part of the deal."

The false oni's eyes narrowed. "Happy now…" His throat suddenly felt tight, "darling…?" That came out far softer than he'd intended.

Izaya allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight that stood before him. "Not yet, but I will be once you stop stalling. Now come here."

The bogus alien huffed, "I always knew you were a closet otaku," but obeyed.

… ! … ! … ! …

Author's Note: If you don't know whom Shizu-chan is dressed up as, you don't know what you're missing, you don't know "the original Otaku dream girl" and I'm not telling you.


	2. Chapter 2

The Consequences of Losing A Bet

By DarkGiggle

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, don't sue! Warning: Drabble.

… ! … ! … ! …

Muffled frightened gasps…

Clashing, raging sounds of battle…

Wailing, horror filled screams…

The loud wet rip of flesh being torn to bloody gory shreds…

…And still Shizuo won't let anything pass his sealed lips.

Every thing about him was tense, from his fingers digging into the back of the seat in front of him to his toes in his shoes burrowing into the dirty linoleum floor.

The hands gripping his naked hips let go and began to wander. Stroking around his waist, under his shirt to caress his sides, trekking further into his clothes to seek their prize. He nearly squeaked when the talented fingers found his perk teats and started to play with them.

Then, without warning Izaya launched forward into him again. He bit his tongue to keep from adding even one noise to the dark crowded movie theater.

As his mind commenced to fall apart under the informant's harsh thrusts, which were suspiciously in time with the film, he swore to rethink taking on bets with this apparently very kinky bastard. Oh! That was the good spot! …Once they finished that is.

He felt the smaller male lean towards him then drape over his back, returning to a lazy pace. Or at least maybe think of something so he wouldn't loose so often. God he hoped Izaya had blacked mailed the movie ushers before they started. He knew he would die of embarrassment if he had a flashlight spotlight on him while he picked up his pants from around his knees.

Suddenly teeth sank into his shoulder and a low guttural moan escaped him before he could stop it. It clashed with the silent dramatic pause the movie just freaking had to have right then! KUSO! Now he really hoped the damn flea had at least bribed them!

… ! … ! … ! …

Author's note: Izuo rules.


	3. Chapter 3

The Consequences of Losing A Bet

By DarkGiggle

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, don't sue! Warning: Drabble?

Author's Note: I moved it up to M rating not because I actually think this is worth an M but because I don't want anyone to site me for it. This is still a T rated chapter in my book. You'll know my version of M rated when you see it.

Part 1 of 2

… ! … ! … ! …

He was… … … freaking miserable. He was at home, alone, at night and miserable.

He'd lost. How the fuck had he lost? They had bet on Simon this time and maybe he should have known better but he hadn't. Maybe. And he still wasn't sure what had swayed the tall Russian.

Anyway that didn't matter because he'd lost and now he was dismally glum. Oh why was his toy so mean? If he didn't know better he'd say the blonde had a cruel streak! Two whole weeks without his favorite play thing, no contact, no stalking, no keeping tabs, no sending others to interfere with the bodyguard and no placing events in motion that could affect him. Basically they were each supposed to pretend they ceased to exist for the other.

Kuso. He had never realized how much of his time and thoughts Shizu-chan took up. His days and nights were literally thrown off from not interacting with him in some way. Hell, half his henchmen informants in Ikebukuro were worried how they were going to pay rent from this drastic cut in their hours.

He was moody, broody and moping like a lovesick teenager. NOT that he was a lovesick teenager. He didn't love the damn monster. Not one bit! But he did miss messing with him. Missed seeing how angry he could get the beast. Missed hearing him snarl in rage. Missed the way the air seemed to heat around the brute and shift the yellow tresses when they fought. Missed the way the idiot would shriek when he would sneak up and spank that pert, fine ass. He even missed the way pink lips would press together, suppressing giggles whenever he would lick and suck the webbing between those strong fingers.

He was not lovesick! He was just more bored than he had been in a long, long while. Shit this was just awful! Why had he taken that stupid bet?

Involuntarily his eyes narrowed at the memory when it came.

Shizuo had brought it up, had requested it. The bodyguard had wanted some peaceful time, time not having to deal with informant style hassle. He had even suggested it be his winnings from a bet since he knew a request like that would be ignored.

Izaya had been… not hurt. He wasn't hurt; nothing hurt him. But he had been pissed off royally! Immediately he wanted to get back at the monster. He had been so livid it had been hard to smile back and state what he wanted as his winnings. It was worth it to see the taller male turn so pale and stutter over his list of things. Privately now he admitted most of the things he claimed he would never actually do to his toy but tattooing 'bitch' to Shizu-chan's perineum didn't seem too bad at the moment.

When the near ghostly white moron had still agreed to his terms Izaya's vision went as red as his irises and only the utmost control had kept his hand off his blade. Any response he had been about to say was cut off by a the familiar "Eat Russian Sushi!"

Looking back he really hadn't been thinking so clearly. He had just stated the conditions of their bet that he had thought was in his favor and dragged the fool over to Simon, wanting nothing more than to crush the stupid hopes of getting away from him. He had been so sure he would win he had been planning in the back of his head how he would punish the blonde after.

That damn behemoth's answer had nearly knocked him over. It was only his toy's sigh of relief that kept him focused. Shizuo had looked so relieved, like he'd just been spared a death sentence. Then the bastard had turned to him, gave him an unnerved, creeped out look and walked away.

The monster had just walked away from him, not a word, a look back or the least bit of concern, just had nonchalantly got away.

True to their bet he took it like a man and went to his office, when all he wanted to do was run up, sweep those long legs out from under the other, beat the crap out of him then carve his name into Shizu-chan's tongue. He reached his Shinjuku office in record time and spent hours and hours thinking up ways to hurt and punish his toy. He had been half-hard on bloodlust alone when a thought occurred to him.

What if Shizu-chan didn't come back to him after the two weeks?

He'd sobered quickly. He had no hold on the ex-bartender. They weren't in a relationship, blackmail didn't work on him (he'd tried), they had no ties to each other and the only reason they screwed was because the sex was unbelievably delicious.

Was his vanilla toy tired of his more exciting preferences? Was this just a trial for Shizuo to see if he preferred to be without him? Izaya had very near NEEDED to hunt down the monster to find out, but what if that just set the taller male further against him? Or worse what if he looked like he needed the brute? Like he liked and wanted the beast? He decided he needed to wait and see, Shizuo would tell him what was up when the two week period ended and he could decide from there.

So had started his depressing funk.

Idly he ran his mind through his clients and projects, but most of his plots were in the stewing stages. Sure he needed to stir his cauldron of mayhem occasionally but he knew from experience that some things shouldn't be rushed if he wanted the most chaotic and violent results. Dammit he was so bored!

He needed something to take his mind off his toy. Off those slate colored eyes, off that smooth skin, off those long legs… Crap. Now he was aroused. For a split second he thought of hiring a hooker to take care of it (sure he could pick up someone for free however he wasn't in the mood to be charming) but shot down the idea. It was difficult to really capture his interest and besides, who could compare to Shizuo Heiwajima?

Growling in frustration he reached down, unzipped, untucked and grabbed himself. He stroked from root to crown, clenching his hand at the tip yet found it strangely alien and lacking. When was the last time he did this by himself? It wasn't nearly as fun without the blonde watching, begging for it with his gaze.

Minutes went by and he still wasn't getting any closer. Fuck! He tried to picture the long body in his mind, tried to remember all of the fun he'd had with it however his frustrated brain did not want to cooperate. He required more. Was there maybe a shirt or bow tie of the bodyguard's here? Something accidentally left behind? Or maybe some picture, any picture at he had of him? No, there wouldn't be. The informant had been very rigid on keeping their lives separate and he cursed himself for it now.

Fucking hell! If things kept on with Shizu-chan he was going to tape the next time they fucked. It would even be a fitting punishment for the taller for ditching him. He could already hear the protests, picture the tomato color that face would turn, feel those nervous trembles that would rock that form. And after, making his toy watch it with him! The blonde was so fucking cute when he tried to hide how turned on the things they did made him.

If things kept on… and Shizuo stayed… and didn't leave him for good…

Kuso. His erection just wilted.

Kami dammit! And today was just the third day!

… ! … ! … ! …

End part 1 of 2.


	4. Chapter 4

The Consequences of Losing A Bet

By DarkGiggle

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, don't sue! Warning: Drabble?

Part 2 of 2

… ! … ! … ! …

10 days. 11 hours. 14 minutes. 56 seconds. For 10 days, 11 hours, 14 minutes and 56 seconds he'd been a man of his word and upheld the terms of their bet. It had been exactly 10 days, 11 hours, 14 minutes and 56 seconds since Shizuo Heiwajima had turned and walked away from him. But when he realized he was counting the seconds (when had seconds gotten so long and pass so slow?) until precisely 14 days had passed his patients shattered.

He'd grabbed his phone, dialed his henchmen and ordered anything and everything on the monster. Almost all had followed orders and had stayed away from the bodyguard. Four had kept passive track and two had kept on doggedly after the blonde. He paid the four small bonuses and made a mental note to keep an eye on them. Initiative in those idiots' hands wasn't always a good thing and they had disobeyed. As for the other two, well he wasn't surprised it was them that fumbled. One was obsessed with Shizu-chan and this was the last straw. Discreetly he set his plan of offing the minion in motion. As for the other, the fool was too ambitious with too little brains. Disobeying him was not the way to get into his good graces. He redirected that one on something else and made another mental note to start on a plan to kill him off also. He might need it, he might not, but it was always good to be prepared.

Nevertheless it had all paid off and now he knew exactly what had been going on with his favorite toy. He felt some of the tension drain out of him and finally reclined into his comfy office chair. He stayed there all of three minutes, since when was he ever one to do anything in small measures?

…!…!…!…

At 10 days, 11 hours, 52 minutes and 16 seconds since he'd laid eyes on the beast of Ikebukuro his dry spell ended.

Shizuo was a sleep in bed, oblivious to the entire world, not having the slightest sign of waking. Apparently Kasuka was sound sleeper too because Izaya hadn't heard a noise from him when he'd broke into Shizu-chan's apartment and passed the occupied guest room.

Hurriedly he set his two packages down and started to strip. Immediately he was thankful the room was warm but guessed it was because the blonde liked to sleep in only boxers. Nude, he pulled up the covers, slid in behind the slumbering male, pressed up all long the warm silky skin and wrapped his arms around the rhythmic torso.

Shizu-chan…

Izaya felt a knot he hadn't been aware of suddenly loosened a bit. His muscles spontaneously went limp and a wave of tiredness hit him. Right then he could just melt into the warmth of his toy's body. He pressed his nose into the back of a bare shoulder and breathed in. Smoke, milk and candy. Oh he had even missed this scent. Shizu-chan always smelled like smoke, milk and candy. Normally he hated all sugary things but this was the exception, this made him horny. Bending down he stuck out his tongue and in a long slow lick traveled from between the still shoulder blades to the middle of the abruptly flushed neck.

"Flea." Growled a sleepy voice. Freaking hell! Shizuo did not appreciate waking up to the damn informant in his room, in his bed, glued to his back and licking him! He was tired dammit! Kasuka and he had just finished dealing with the last of their nosy family and had come home to rest. Shouldn't he have four more days before he had to put up with this shit again? He'd planned it so, right? Four days to recover from dealing with his insane extended family.

The brunet ignored the warning tone and continued licking and sucking the sweet tasting skin, paying special attention to the spines of the vertebrae. When he didn't get the response he was looking for his hands began to draw circles on the smooth chest, alternating between slow light rubs and quick sharp scratches.

The taller male held it together until the bastard started to include his nipples, teasing the areola and flicking the nubs. He moaned, desire awakening in his tired body. He was really getting ready to go for it, even though he was exhausted when he heard a chuckle behind him. Oh no. Oh no you don't, you damn flea! He was not a plaything! He was a person and he needed sleep at the moment, not sex! He bucked, shoving the other back and turned around. "No, we can't! I'm too tired."

That was not what Izaya wanted to hear and he didn't believe it anyway. Not with the force in that shove. He was tired too, nearly wiped out for some reason but he needed Shizu-chan right now. Needed him and he wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed his toy's shoulders, pushed him down and climbed on to him, smothering the other's body with his own.

The bodyguard blinked in disbelief then pulled his arm back to punch the fucker straight through his ceiling when he saw the flea's face. The soft city lights spilling through his window illuminated the dark bags under weary but distressed red eyes. Taking in more Shizuo realized he'd never seen his lover look so haggard. He was so shocked he almost didn't react to his legs being parted and the shorter body moving between. Almost.

Humph. Pussy. Stupid needy wimp! Holding back on eye roll he reached out, pulled his lover to him and wrapped his arms and a leg around him, locking the other in place. It took patience he didn't know he had but he spoke soothingly, "I'm tired, please Izaya-kun, not tonight."

For the first time since the foolish beast had left him he relaxed fully and nearly lost consciousness due to a blast of sudden lightheadedness. Sagging onto the form below him he grunted an affirmative. If Shizuo was really so tired he wouldn't push it.

Feeling the wimp comfortably mold to his body and rest his dark head on his chest, the ex-bartender couldn't resist asking, "So you broke our deal, what happens to you now?"

Sleepily the pale man blinked, this was important, he couldn't dream just yet. They had never set rules for that; it was assumed that they would each keep their word. And now he hadn't, he tried but failed. He'd never thought he'd fail. What if the blonde wanted more time away as punishment? Involuntarily he clutched his toy in return. "Nothing happens to me. You just get to call off one of our bets in return."

He almost snorted at that, rarely was the informant so easy to read. He thought about calling him on being such a pussy but then the big baby would get all huffy and it just wasn't worth it. Especially since he had actually missed his lover too. "I'll hold you to that flea, plus you can't have all those horrible things you wanted last time."

"Hai." Silly monster, of course he wouldn't ask for All; he'd only ask for some of it. The brute should have said Any if he were really so scared. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would give Shizu-can his presents. Tomorrow he would chase away any lingering relatives. Tomorrow he would put the taller's body through a marathon of fucking and record every whimper, scream and sigh as he pounded his toy. It could all wait for tomorrow.

With the last of his energy Shizuo finally did roll his eyes as he heard a tiny snore start up then fell unconscious too.

… ! … ! … ! …

End part 2 of 2.


End file.
